1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel carboxamides, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to the use for controlling harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that numerous carboxamides have fungicidal properties (cf., for example, WO 03/070705, EP-A 0 545 099 and JP-A 9-132567). The activity of the compounds described in these publications is good; however, at low application rates it is sometimes unsatisfactory.